Dinner At The Uchiha's
by RAINBOW WAFFLES
Summary: To end a feud between these two clans...a treaty must be made. But how can peace be made over a dinner table? Please R&R. Mainly SasuHina. Implied ItaHina.
1. Treaty

**ATTENTION ATTENTION!**

I have changed my username to RAINBOW WAFFLES. 

**Dinner at the Uchiha's**

Brought to you by...

Rainbow Waffles

From the anime...

Naruto

**Starring...**

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hanabi

And your **mom** (JK!)

**NOTICE:**Naruto is not mine. This whole story is fictional. Any names, place, or event that are similar to the ones in this fanfic is totally coincidental.

**WARNINGS: **This fic is rated T for Teen because of the veryinappropriate language,sex jokes, and implied rape (maybe).

* * *

"Where the hell is the mayo?", Sasuke yelled, slamming the refrigerator door closed. 

"I DON'T KNOW!", Itachi screamed from his room.

"WELL, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A SANDWICH!"

"USE THE DAMNMUSTARD, BITCH!"

Sasuke grumbled and then plopped on the couch. "...motherfrikin'...ass..."

The Uchiha house was usually like this. The yelling and screaming never ceased. Even though Sasuke forgave Itachi for ruining his life, and killing his entire family, there was still sibling rivalry between them. Not very suprising, hm?

Oh, I think thedoorbellrang.

"ANSWER THE FRIKIN' DOOR SASUKE!", Itachi hollered.

"ALRIGHT, JEEZ!", Sasuke yelled back. "WHADDAYA WANT?", Sasuke screamed as opened the door. But his angry appearance changed when he saw the Hyuuga's, Hinata, Hinabi, and Neji.

Sasuke blinked. "..ehh...what the hellare youguys doing here...?"

Neji cleared his throat. "Let me explain...", he said.

"Oh, great...", Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get ready to fall asleep...", he whispered to Hanabi. The youngest of the Hyuuga trio giggled.

"ANYWAY!", Neji said loudly. "We are here to seal the treaty."

"What treaty?", Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"S-Sasuke, please...Th-theres n-no reason to y-yell.", Hinata said sweetly.

Sasuke melted at hearing her voice. _Dammit! That girls so cute! _

"ESCUSE ME!", Neji raised his voice. "May I please explain?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go ahead..."

Neji sighed.

The white eyed boy cleared his throat once more. "As I was saying...we are here to seal the treaty. You may not know this Sasuke, but both our clans have been feuding for a very long time now. But since your brother destroyed your whole family, our clans where not able to finish the treaty. Anyway...we three will be representing the Hyuuga clan. And of course, you and your brother will represent the Uchiha's. So, finally...our families will finsih what we have started."

Sasuke yawned. "Oo0o0o0o0okkkkkkk...so...where's the treaty?"

"W-well S-Sasuke...there isn't r-r-realy a...p-p-paper document of the t-t-treaty...", Hinata said.

Sasuke blinked, and looked at Neji. "So, just how the hell are we supposed to do this, then?"

"We're going to have dinner together.",Neji replied.

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**Author's Note...**

Yes, yes...such a short chapter...I'm hoping to update soon. Anyway, I got the idea for this fanfic a VERY long time ago. So, right now...I've decided to carry on with it! I hope all of you will enjoy this fanfic!

Please Review. Constructive criticism please!

**Chapter One.**

**End. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Envious

**Dinner At The Uchiha's**

**Brought to you By...**

**'Paran0id -Quitip'**

**Chapter 2 : Envious**

* * *

Sasuke stood there, is jaw hanging from his mouth. He didn't know about this!

"Um...excuse me for a moment, please?", Sasuke said. He slammed the door shut, and ran up the stairs to his brother's room.

Neji put his hands on his hips. "Hmmph...how very _rude_."

Sasuke kicked open the door of Itachi's room. "DAMMIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE HYUUGA'S WHERE COMING OVER FOR DINNER!"

Itachi was laying on his bed, a porno mag resting on his face. "Sasuke, you have invaded my personal space. Please leave. NOW."

Sasuke pouted. "Ok, I'll take this from the calm approach." He took a deep breath. "Would you **_please_** tell me why the Hyuuga's are here?"It stunghis tongue to say **_please _**to his older brother.

Itachi sighed, took the magazine that was on his face, and threw it aside. Then he stood up. His back cracked as he did.

"AH SHIT...my back..."

A sweat drop ran down Sasuke's face.

Itachi's red eyes stared at his younger brother. "They're here to sign the treaty of course."

"GRRR...", Sasuke growled. **"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"** He bellowed, pointing a shaking fingerat Itachi. **"BUT THE TREATY ISFOR THEM TO COME OVER FOR_ DINNER_?"**

Sasuke remained in his pose, his finger still pointing angrily at his only kin.

Itachi blinked. "Umm...yeah."

Sasuke fell to the floor, but then shot right back up. He let out a huff. "Ok then...but how are we supposed to make dinner for them?"

"I already got that covered."

"Huh? How?"

"Check the dining room, you idiot..."

Sasuke quickly ran back down the stairs, and burst the dining room doors open. To his surprise he saw a wonderful feast already prepared on the long table. The silverwear (sp?) wasperfectly in order, and...EVERYTHING JUST LOOKED **PERFECT**!

"H-HOW DID ALL OF THIS GET HERE?", Sasuke exclaimed.

"The magic of cell phones my dear little Sasuke..."

Sasuke flung around, and saw his brother standing there, with a Virgin Mobile cell phone in his hand. A huge smile agross his face.

Then, his expression totally changed. "Hey...wait a minute...the Hyuuga's are still at the door aren't they?"

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!", Sasuke said, as he bowed, and let the Hyuuga's into the Uchiha residence. Neji let out another "hmmph". Hinata smiled sweetly (which made Sasuke melt into a puddle, may I add...), and Hanabi took after Neji and did the same he did.

"Why, welcome dear Hyuuga's!", Itachi said, waving to them all. He then walked over to Hinata and took her hand in his.

"Looking as cute as ever Miss Hinata...", and with that said, Itachi kissed her hand softly.

Hinata blushed severely. "Th-thank you I-Itachi-san..."

Neji and Sasuke both flared with anger and envy.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Well, well, well...yes, yes...another short chapter. Well, most of my chapters will be short, but don't worry, I update pretty soon!

Most of the time anyway...Well, whatever. Mmmm...yeah, Itachi kissed Hinata's hand. Maybe things will heat up even more in later chapters...maybe...

**Chapter 2 : Envious - END.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Virgin

**Dinner At The Uchiha's**

**Brought to you by...**

'Paranoid-Quitip'

**Chapter 3 : Virgin**

**NOTICE: The dinner table is one of those very long fancy ones. 'K, got that down...**

* * *

"Well, then...I guess by hearing all your growling stomachs...we should eat!", Itachi said brightly. 

Itachi led them all to the dining room. Neji and Sasuke's anger where still boiling.

_THAT BASTARD ITACHI! HOW DARE HE TAINT HINATA'S HAND WITH HIS **SALIVA!**_, Sasuke thought. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Neji's thoughts where a bit the same...a bit. _First...I rip of his skin...**slowly...**then maybe I can rip out his heart! Then I'll burn the rest of his body and nail his organ on my wall as a prize...hehehe..._

Hanabi thought none of it. Though, she was a _tad _bit jealous. But not that much.

As they entered the dining room, the Hyuuga's gasped. Wonderful. It looked splendid.

Itachi sat down at the farend of the table. "Miss Hinata, please come and sit next to me!"

"Y-Yes if y-you wish s-s-so...", Hinata replied sweetly, as she sat down next to the older Uchiha.

Sasuke was about to explode. Neji was about to throw a knife at Itachi's head. Hanabi sneezed.

* * *

Surprisingly, everything seemed to be going smoothly.They where all eating in peace, chatting and all. (except for Neji and Sasuke. They where too busy thinking of how to get revenge on Itachi)

But for some reason, Itachi just had to bring up Hinata's virginity.

"So, Hinata, have you lost your virginity yet?", Itachi said as if he where saying "hello".

Hinata starting poking her fingers together. "N-n-n-no..."

"Really?", Itachi asked. "Surprising. Such an attarctive girl like you hasn't had sex yet?"

Hinata gulped. She was feeling very un-easy.

Neji's eye was twitching, and Sasuke hand was gripping the arm of the chair very, very tightly.

"Well, then...", Itachi said seductivly. He then whispered something in Hinata's ear, which made her face red like a beet.

Neji and Sasuke heard what Itachi said. And they did not like it.

* * *

**Author's Note : **

I must be torturing you all with these short chapters. Anyway, I think I'll update each day, or at least every other day. Guess you guys will just have to WAIT!

**Chapter 3: Virgin - END. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Spaghetti

**Dinner At The Uchiha's**

**Brought to you by...**

'Paran0id-Quetip'

**Chapter 4: Spaghetti**

**NOTICE:**

Ok, people. With this chapter, your really going to have to use your imagination, since I'm not that great at describing things...(sweat drop)

* * *

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!", Sasuke roared. Taking his plate of spaghetti, he flung it at his older, and perverted, brother. 

Itachi easily dodged it, and chuckled. "Dear brother, I don't think flying spaghetti will solve your problems..."

"WELL, MAYBE THIS WILL!"

Suddenly, Neji appeared infront Itachi. His Byakugan was active. With his plam, he struck at Itachi, but Itachi grabbed his wrist. Neji growled, and struck at him with his other hand. Itachi caught his other wrist, and twisted it.

"AUUGH!", Neji screamed. With his right leg, he knocked Itachi off balance. Itachi landed on the ground, on his back. He groaned, and shook his head. He rolled over immediatly, before Neji was able to stab his face with a butter knife.

"HEY! STOP BEING FUCKIN'SELFISH NEJI!", Sasuke yelled, as he joined the curruption.

Sasuke and Neji started kicking, punching, slapping, pinching (o.0) Itachi. Itachi sighed. He began dodging, a pushing over Sasuke's and Neji's attacks like they where nothing.

After at least 10 minutes of screaming, yelling...and screaming...The younger Uchiha, and the 'genious' Hyuuga where worn out.

Itachi yawned. He wasn't tired at all. "Ok, I think I've had enough of this ludicrous little quarrel..."

And with that said, Itachi poked both the foolish Neji and Sasuke in the forehead. They both fell to the ground on their backs.

Itachi turned around and saw Hinata, horrified. Hanabi was still eating, and wasn't paying attention to anything.

A seductive look came over Itachi's face. "So, where were we...?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't get to update as soon as I thought!

Anyways...HAH. Cliffhanger. Yeah, a REALLY short chapter, I know. And I'm sorry. All day I was thinking about what should happen next, it took me a long time.

Well, guess you guys will have to wait for the next chapter...TOMMOROW!

P.S. If I don't update in at least a week, I'm either dead, on a road trip, or on writers block. But don't worry! I'll let you know beforehand! Except for the dead part though...

**Chapter 4: Spaghetti - END.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Forehead

**Dinner At The Uchiha's**

**Brought to you by...**

'Paranoid-Quetip'

**Chapter 5: Forehead**

* * *

Hinata ran down the hallways of the confusing Uchiha household. She was scared, so scared. She needed to get out of there, NOW. As she turned the corner of the hallway, she gasped. There was Itachi. He was gripping on her wrists very hard. 

"Pl-please l-l-let go!", Hinata screamed. Itachi simply smiled deviously in return.

_**Meanwhile...!**_

Nejiwas just waking up. He groaned and shook his head.

"Dammit...my head..!",Neji growled.

"YOUR HEAD!", Sasuke yelled from behind him. "I'm the one not wearing a headband!"

"I have this headband for a reason!", Neji yelled back.

"Hmph...I bet you have a big forhead, just like that Sakura bitch..."

"I do not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

And so they wasted 5 minutes of saying those supid words back and forth at each other.(Wait...where's Hanabi?) Suddenly, they heard screams from A-FAR! ( I love saying that...)

"Wait...what was that?", Neji asked.

"Hm? Oh I bet it's just Hinata screaming because Itachi's about to rape her."

Sasuke and Neji then looked at each other.

**"OH SHIT!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**  
Ok, listen here...yes, this chapter was VERY SHORT. I KNOW ALRIGHT? But I kind of have a writer's block at the moment. I might not be able to update every single day. Probably every other day. So please, PLEASE, be understanding, hm? (puppy eyes)

**Chapter 5: Forehead - END.**


	6. NOTICE! READ THIS PLEASE!

**NOTICE! **

**I'm just going to say this beforehand. My friend is coming over for three days. So, I don't think I'll be able to update in those three days because my friend and I will be too busy making fools of our selves. HAHAHAH. Yes. Anyway, please do not get too angry. It's just three days. I'm sure you guys can handle that, right? Right?**

**Whatever.I also have a bit of a writer's block, as I told you before in chapter five. So, with this little break, I may think up something really good for the grand finale of this story! **

**Also, the sixth chapter may be the last. But it will be a longer chapter than the rest, I hope. It won't be _too_ long. Promise.**

**XOXO from...**

**'Paranoid-Quetip'**


	7. Chapter 6: Is it over?

****

Dinner At the Uchiha's

**Brought to you by...**

'Paran0id-Quetip'

**Chapter 6: It is over?**

* * *

"ITACHI! YOU SONUVABITCH!", Neji roared, as he slammed Itachi's head into the wall. "HINATA! Go hide...SOMEWHERE!"

Hinata obeyed, and ran off, terrified. Neji slammed Itachi's head into the wall, again.

"Neji! Your so fucking selfish!", Sasuke screamed. Sasuke grabbed his older brother from Neji's hands, and punched him.

Well, this is what's supposed to be happening, but...

Instead, Itachi was kicking _their_ asses. Sasuke's nose was bleeding, and Neji's arms was injured severly.

"I...ta...chi...!", Sasuke huffed. "Y-You...won't..."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, please...don't start saying all that "You won't get away with this" crap. Because I will get away with it...I will..."

Hinata was still standing there, shivering. Itachi looked at her, than at the two injured boys infront of him, smirking.

Suddenly, the wall at the end of the hallway exploded. And out came...GAI-SENSEI!

He was in a superman costume.

"WHAT THE...FUCK?", Itachi exclaimed.

"I AM...GAI-SENSEI!", Gai yelled, his teeth shining. "THE HERO OF KONOHA! SAVING ALL THOSE WEAK GIRLS FROM GETTING RAPED, AND PROTECTING THE WEAK! ...and this is my sidekick...Lee!"

Lee then appeared beside him, in a Robin costume. His teeth where shining also.

Neji,Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi blinked.

Neji shook his head. "Gai-sensei...you are sad..."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded in agreement. Itachi laughed."HA HAHA, Yeah right! Ohplease, I can kick both your asses in 2 minutes!"

Gai-sensei then laughed too. "No you can't."

"Oh, really...? Why?"

"Because our wonderful creator of this fanfic said so! It was her decision for us to kick yourbutt-OX!"

Itachi cursed under his breath.

So then...Itachi got his butt-OX kicked by two very sad bushy eyed guys.

Hinata walked over to Neji, and helped him get up. "Th-thank you for having us over for d-d-dinner, Sasuke!"

"Yeah right!", Neji growled. "Heed my words Sasuke...the fued between our clan is still not settled..."

Sasuke yawned. "What'd you say...?"

* * *

**50 years later...**

"Where the hell is the mayo?",Uchiha Suzuyelled, slamming the refrigerator door closed.

"I DON'T KNOW!",Uchiha Inascreamed from her room.

"WELL, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A SANDWICH!"

"USE THE DAMN MUSTARD, BITCH!"

Suzu grumbled and then stabbed the counter with a butter knife.

50 years..._50_ years. And nothing ever changed. It's true...the yelling and screaming never ceased.

Oh, I think the doorbell rang.

"ANSWER THE FRIKIN' DOOR SUZU! AND STOP STABBING...WHATEVER YOUR STABBING!", Ina hollered.

"ALRIGHT, JEEZ, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE", Suzu yelled back.

"WHADDAYA WANT?", Suzu screamed as sheopened the door.

But her angry appearance changed when she saw the Hyuuga's.

**Moral: History repeats itself.**

**Wait...is that a moral?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Is it over? - END.**


End file.
